The DNA Sequencing core is a new support laboratory that is jointly administered by the DRTC and the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center. This core will provide Center investigators with cost effective, rapid turnaround, high quality sequencing of a wide range of DNA templates using an existing state-of-the-art high throughput facility. DNA sequencing has become an integral and essential procedure for modern laboratories employing molecular biology and recombinant DNA technology. Many DRTC investigators depend heavily on centralized, quality controlled DNA sequencing for day-to-day operations. The Vanderbilt DNA Sequencing Facility operates two ABI 3700 automated DNA sequencers capable of analyzing up to 768 samples per day. The facility is also equipped with two robotic liquid handling workstations coupled with high capacity thermal cyclers for setting up and performing reactions with minimal hands-on intervention. Therefore, this core will provide Center investigators with access to an enormously powerful resource enabling their laboratories to execute molecular biology experiments with greater efficiency, reproducibility and for less cost. A charge-back mechanism will be employed to distribute the costs of DNA sequencing services proportionate to usage. The DNA Sequencing core is also expected to support work done in other DRTC core facilities including the Microarray arid Transgenic Cores.